


Brave New World

by TerraYoung



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Malcolm Merlyn mention, not super shippy, of a sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10407327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraYoung/pseuds/TerraYoung
Summary: Mick's thoughts at the end of "Fellowship of the Spear".





	

Len _(alive and here and right beside you)_ wraps his hand around the Spear. He glances over to you and after a moment of hesitation you grab hold of it right below his hand. No turning back now. 

Merlyn starts chanting in some language you can’t understand, his voice growing more distorted and disturbing the longer he goes. No one said anything about what you’re meant to do now, but given the purpose of the Spear you can hazard a guess. It’s meant to rewrite reality, so it’s time to think of the story you want it to tell.

You think of your family, alive and well with the roughly thirty years of life you stole from them returned. You think of no longer being obsessed with fire and its deadly beauty, of no longer being held under its spell. You think of never having gotten on that _stupid_ ship and never having met the people who were _supposed_ to be your team _(who you’d_ thought _had been your team)_. 

You think of Len. You think of him never having gotten of that ship either. You think of him never growing close to that group of heroic losers. You think of him never having to give up his life to save them _(save_ you _, really, that was_ your _fault)_ and stop the Time Masters. You think of it being the two of you, together, like it’s always meant to be. 

You think of all these things as the bright light of your new reality washes over you.


End file.
